Love struck Naru
by rosaji
Summary: Mai meets some new characters and new friendships develops...Will Mai be ready to deal with some jealousy, childish attitudes and must importantly love from a narcissist, we'll have to see.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own ghost Hunt… I own nothing ! nothing ! not even a small part ****L**

**Chapter 1**

Mai stormed out from the SPR office, this hadn't been a good day for her. She just found out that she didn't past 2 of her test and she had to retake them, she didn't know what happen she had studied and was sure she will pass them.

'There is no way I'm going to be able to go to college if this continues' she though.

Of course after that news she had to go to work where her Narcissist boss demanded tea every 30 minutes and never said thank you once, she also had to file a mountain of paperwork and deal with a client that was upset with her boss because of his lack of manners. She was glad this day was almost over, she just had to get some food at the grocery store, get home, cook and eat dinner, study, do laundry, study some more and sleep.

"Yeah! Almost over" Mai said

"What's almost over?" a tall scrawny guy asked while he picked some vegetables at the store.

"My day" Mai answered

"Well you're lucky! I still have to cook for my boss and clean! and I don't know what else she is going to make me do after that! May be serve her Sake all night! oh life is soooo cruel!" he almost shouted throwing his arms everywhere.

Mai laughed, he was been so dramatic, loud and it looked like he was dancing, it was rather funny.

"I don't think your boss is worse than mine! a narcissist, tea addict, workaholic that has no manners! Never explains anything and ahhhhhh! So frustrating!" Mai was shouting and pulling her hair in frustration.

Watanuki was looking at the petite girl wondering how someone so small could be so loud, it was funny. Then he frowned thinking that someone was treating her badly, he needed to help her.

" Seems like our bosses are similar, may be they are related. That would explain a lot. Oh! I'm Watanuki, Kimihiro. Is a pleasure to meet you."

" that could be possible! I'm please to me you. Taniyama, Mai. Call me Mai"

They continue talking while they were at the store.

" Mai are you going to be ok walking home alone?" Watanuki asked

" Watanuki-kun I'm used to it, I'm an orphan and I always do things by myself!" mai said proudly

"WHAT?! I'm an orphan also! we have so much on common" he said while she pulled Mai into a hug.

Mai returned the hug, she felt like she found a new brother.

"here, this is my cell number and my work number. We should do something this weekend" Mai said giving him a piece of paper.

"this is mine. What about a Picnic? I'll cook! Whatever you want"

"sounds great! , call me and we can plan ok!"

"sure!"

Both said their good byes and walked away. Mai got home and did what she had planned, but she was in a better mood after meeting Watanuki.

The next day she went to school, all was well until after school she was so caught up talking to her friends about Watanuki and the upcoming picnic that she didn't notice the time. Keiko and Michiru reminded her about work. Mai said good bye and started running, she was going to be late again. "ufff! Naru is going to kill me'. She thought.

She entered the office and saw Naru on the phone.

" No! she is not here….. no! I'm not an answering machine so I can't take a message!" then he hanged up the phone.

"you're Late! Tea!" he said walking to his office.

"Naru, who was that on the phone? You where rude to them, you know that you shouldn't be picking up the main line! You will scare all the clients away!" Mai shouted

" well , if you were on time I shouldn't be answering the phone. It was for you, I have to remind you that the company phone this is not your personal phone, so don't have all your friend calling you here. … tea!"

Mai was speechless, someone was calling her and he treated them so rudely.

" no! no tea until you tell me who called me!"

"Mai" he said slowly

" ummm yes Naru" she looked at him

" tea!" he enter his office and closed the door.

" Naruuuuuuuuuu!" she shouted

Mai stormed to the kitchen to prepare the Narcissist his precious tea, after completing the task she walked into his office. She stood in front of his desk with his tea in her hand.

" Mai are you going to stand there all day? "

" I just need to know who called me?" mai answered.

He refused to answer "tea" he said seriously he was getting a headache he needed a cup of tea soon.

"naru I don't know anyone that goes by that name or nickname, so if you want this cup you need to tell me who called me"she said while showing him the cup.

"fine! Watanuki called Ok ! now give me the tea!" he growled.

'Yes! Mai tought Mai 1 , Naru… well I lost count but who cares' she though placing the tea cup in his desk with a smile, not even waiting for a thank you she skipped out of his office to bring Lin-san his tea.

As soon Mai was out of Lin's office, she notice that Naru decided to seat in the waiting area. He was drinking his tea while reading a book

"what are you doing there?" Mai asked him with a confused look he rarely sat there when they didn't have clients.

Naru raised an eyebrow "what does it look like I'm doing Mai? Are you so dumb that you don't know"

"oh! Do we have a client coming in today? I forgot to check "she answered

"No" Naru said not even sparing her a look.

" oh! So then what are you doing there?" she asked again

" is called reading Mai, you should try it sometime. You can learn something" he smirked!

"You jerk!" she stomped going to her desk and sitting trying to ignore him and then it came to her 'he was there because he didn't want her to call her friend back' "oh! That idiot, workaholic tea addicted jerk!" she mumbled.

Naru rolled his eyes it seems that she finally got it and she was angry 'she looks so cute when she's angry' he though.

She tried to pretend that she didn't care and totally ignore him, but it was not working. His presence was too much for her and she really wanted to make the phone call. She discreetly put her cell phone in her pocket and walked to the bathroom.

Naru saw her; he knew what she was doing and he was getting upset. He didn't understand who this guy was and she looked so happy. He had been trying to figure out a way to win her over since he came back and now a loser was after her, he wouldn't allow it she has _his Mai!_ and no one else's. Without thinking he followed her to the bathroom and knocked on the door

To be continued …


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own ghost Hunt or any of the Characters used… **

**Chapter 2**

"Mai hurry up, I need to use the bathroom" Naru lied

Mai now that was inside huffed her she woudn't be able to call "I'll be right out Naru"

Naru just waited he didn't want to give her a chance to do that call.

Whne Mai got out, he when inside not spending much time.

Mai went back to work; it seemed that she wouldn't be able to call. As Naru came back he again took a seat in the couch.

She suddenly heard the bell of the front door, she turned to great the client when she saw to boys come in.

"I told you not to follow me!" he screamed

The taller boy didn't answer he just looked borred and ignore what he said.

"Mai! Hey I came to see you!" Watanuki said looking at Mai and smiled

"Hi Watanuki!" she smiled excited to see him

"I came because I tried calling but I the guy that answered the phone was very rude it seemed like the guy you were talking about yesterday. Well now that I'm here, I brought you this I thought you might be hungry"

Mai's face lit up he brought her food, he was so nice "Thank you so much, I am kinda hungry. I didn't eat much at lunch. But this is a lot I can share"

Domeki looked at this Mai character; there was something about her similar to Watanuki, trouble magnet he thought. But he liked her she had a nice aura about her, Watanuki was smiling at her like he did to Himowari he suspected he will be seen her more often. The only thing was that he didn't like about her right now was that she was getting the food he wanted but she wanted to share he could share he thought.

Naru was glaring at the 2 boys he didn't like this at all, not even a little. But for once he decided not to say anything and just observe, he wanted to see what kind of guy was this Watanuki, was he his competition or was it the other guy? Well just looking at Watanuki he saw no competition in the looks department he definitely will win he was as handsome, he always had girls chasing him unfortunately the one he wanted didn't. Personality wise the guy was friendlier than him, he really didn't care for people he preferred to have a few friends but he knew that they were true friends so he can count them with 1 hand. The other boy looked more like someone that could compete with him, he wasn't bad looking and had a built body, tall and had presence, his face showed no emotion just like him , he had this mysterious personality about him. He noticed that he was looking at Mai with interest, studying her, seen if she was a threat? To watanuki? Or him?. Then he turned to see him, they looked eyes neither wanting to back up. Mai's laughter made him loose the staring contest.

Mai placed the food in the table of the lounge and introductions starter

"Naru this is Watanuki and friend I just meet, Watanuki my boss"

Watanuki vowed "is a plessure, this is Domeki. He is well here"

Domeki raised one of his eyebrows at the introduction, he vowed but said nothing.

Naru nodded "Kazuya Shibuya, the owner of this business and Mai's boss." He then turned to Mai "Mai"

She turned to see him "yes Naru"

"tea"

"why You…" Mai shouted, she then headed to the small kitchen mumbling things about tea addicting workaholic jerks that want tea every 30 minuntes.

She decided not to be mad because tea was good to accompany the food they were going to eat. Watanuki offered to make tea for them but Mai declined saying that Naru wouldn't drink it if it was made by anyone else. Everything was silent during the time that she made the tea.

When she returned she handed a cup to Naru and then placed the other 3 in the table.

Domeki was going to grab some food when Watanuki slapped him in the hand

"hey! I made this Mai! Don't eat it!" he shouted

Mai just smiled at his friends antics "is ok you can eat Domeki"

Domeki just looked at her and nodded, he decided he liked her already. She was almost as fun as Watanuki to watch, they both had the same temper and same aura. He wondered if she was a danger magnet like Watanuki was, if she was he will have to protect her also. He couldn't complain about that he actually like the idea for some reason.

"so Mai, what do you want me to cook for our date?"

The other 2 teens just looked back at Mai, they were dating?!

**Thanks for reading, please review**.

I wasn't very sure about this chapter I know where I want the story to go but for some reason I can't get the characters right I think….let me know what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

****I don't own Ghost Hunt or XXX-holic…sad but true****

**Chapter 3**

"oh I don't know I haven't thought about it" she grabbed a piece of sushi and started eating it. She moved the container slightly to the side so she could share with Domeki.

Domeki nodded and took some food.

"there are so much possibilities, just say it and is done" Watanuki said

" I want Yakitoru, tempura shrimp and vegetables, rice , soba noddles and miso soup" Domeki said

"WHAT! how invited you?!" Watanuki shouted

Domeki just shrugged and looked at Mai.

"that sounds good but that is a lot of food , don't you think?" Mai said

"this guy has no end he could eat all day" Watanuki said "and YOU ARE NOT GOING!"

"also tea" Naru said adding his 2 words to the conversation

"oh no! I'm not having you ruin my day off by making tea for you all day! So don't even think of going" Mai said

"your tea is good, it could be addicting" Domeki said taking another zip of tea

"really? You like it?" Mai said excited

"yes"

"I'm so happy, so I'll bring the tea" Mai said

"ok then I'll make what you said and I'll make a special dessert" Watanuki said excited "ok I have to go to work,I'll pick you up at your house on Saturday"

Mai smiled "I'm so excited is going to be so fun!" she said clapping

Domeki nodded excited about the food and also because he like the tiny girl, but mainly this thought where about the food Watanuki was a good cook.

Watanuki and Domeki nodded their goodbyes to Naru and then Watanuki gave Mai a hug good bye before heading to the door, Domeki patted Mai's head twice as his good bye. Watanuki waved with both hands until with he disappeared, Mai smiled at both and waved.

Mai didn't stop smiling , happy that she also might have another new friend Domeki was serious but she liked him.

Naru observed Mai cleaning the table, she was too happy and in some way he was jealous that he wasn't the one making her happy. He didn't know what to do, he wasn't going to let her have this picnic date he will just show up or maybe he will take a case , yeah that sounded better.

The weekend came and Naru was upset, no cases came to the office so his plan of taking a case to stop her from going didn't work. He heard the door open, he smiled 'well here is the case even if it was rubbish he will take it'.

"jou-chan!"

'Oh great! Takigawa is here ….hmmmm maybe this is not bad he might have a case or he will stop her going to the picnic with some strangers' Naru smirked and waited for the right time to get out of his office.

"thanks Jou-chan!" Monk said sipping on his ice coffee "so any plans for this weekend? I'm free we can do something"

"she has a date with 2 boys" Naru said stepping into the lounge.

"What!" Monk said turning to see Mai

Mai lightly blushed " is only a picnic and they are my friends"

"you barely know them Mai" Naru said crossing his arms and leaning in the door frame

"How long have you known them? How are they? Do they go to your school? Do they work? Are they responsible" Monk asked switching to overprotective brother mode, and then he turned to naru "Do you know them? Are they trustworthy?"

"monk! Stop it!" Mai whined "they are my friends and we are only having a picnic"

"but jou-chan! You are my little sister I have to know them, be the judge, I don't like you going out with strangers, and it can be dangerous"

"I know but I'll be fine" Mai said

"you just meet them and they know where you live, work and have your phone numbers. That is not safe" Naru said

"they know where you live!" Monk said surprised

"well yeah! Watanuki-kun walked me home the other night after we did some grocery shopping" Mai said

Naru was upset, he had never been to her home, walked her anywhere or had any activities that were not work related. He really needed to step up his game.

"Mai, I'm sure Naru or one of us can take you to do your shopping if is late. You can't trust just anyone to take you home"

"But monk I'm not a little girl anymore, and I have been taking care of myself for so long I don't need people watching over me"

Monk went silent, yeah he knew that she had been by herself for long but now she had them and he just wanted to make sure she was safe. He got closer to her and hugged her " you are not alone anymore, you have us, you have me I'll take care of you , you know that right?"

Mai hugged Monk back and looked up " I know, thank you!" she smiled

"ok, so then is decided I will meet them" Monk said smiling

"ok Monk you can join us for the picnic , I'm sure Watanuki-kun will make enough food"

"I'm sure the old hag will want to go also" monk said

"Monk she's your wife, do you really want to sleep on the couch again?" Mai asked

"she's not here so I'm not worried, and don't you dare tell her, my back can't take another week in the couch" Monk complained

Mai laughed seen Monks face.

"you are joining us right naru-chan? I'm sure you don't want someone stealing Mai" Monk asked

"I have no time for childish things like picnics" naru answered

"oh common, we need to protect Mai and there are 2 boys and I'll invite the rest of the team"

Naru looked at Mai "I'll be there, she always gets into trouble"

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**Thanks for reading ...Let me know what you think leaving me a review.**

**Feb 9,2015**


End file.
